Cat and Mouse
by Catica
Summary: Basically based off from the X strain of Megaman. So far X and Zero are not in this and most the chars are mine.


Okie-oak! *Ahem* the repliod concept is Capcom's, Amy is property of Maveblack, Serpantino is property of Ben, my bro, Nintento owns Duck Hunt, I own everyone else^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The cat, the muse, and the snake  
  
Stealthily a repliod, or robot, crept in to his sister's dark room. The master assassin Serpantino silently creeps in to his prey's lair, the self proclaimed Loki thought to him self as he crawled on the floor towards his sister's cabinet of video games. Suddenly a noise came from a round bed in the room. Serpantino stopped and comically spread him self out on a near-by wall. The thing that had given the noise rolled over and exposed a set of white ears surrounded by what looked to be brown hair on a bed. Serpantino waited against the wall for a second then continued towards a cabinet near the bed. The crafty master assassin avoids detection once again, though that is to be expected. Gasp! The squeaky door of doom! Serpantino thought as reached the cabinet door, Ahh, but you cannot catch me for I have the vial of retribution! He pulled out a vial of oil and dramatically held it out. It almost looked like it would start to glow just then by the way that Serpantino was holding it. However it didn't because it was only normal oil. Serpantino carefully, with tongue extruded, put one drop on each of the hinges. He put the vial back in to his pocket and slowly opens the cabinet doors. Our hero, the master assassin opens the once doors of doom now the doors of heaven and pulls out the chalice of this quest, the one and only- The lights clicked on to reveal the very sleepy sister of Serpantino, her yellow eyes only half open and wearing a tee shirt for a night gown as she unknowingly finishes Serpantino's thought. "Duck Hunt again Serp? Do you know what time of night it is?" "Err." "Its 3 in the morning. 3. In the morning. Couldn't you have picked a better time to want and play a game of mine?" "Err.Look! Its Elvis!" Serpantino desperately announced, pointing out a window then immediately ran by his sleepy sister. Catica watched him go, shook her head and walked over to her game cabinet to close the doors. She then shut off the light and went back to sleep, but not before saying out loud, "I hope nothing else happens tonight.."  
  
"Why does this happen at night?" "Because I say so recruit! Now shut up and pay attention!" Why me? Music, a tall purple haired repliod thought to himself as he looked at the sleepy new recruits in frond of him standing by a huge hulk of a repliod with a pointer in one of his hands. Out of everyone, why was I picked to be the one to helping Sarge on the training program? Man I'm tired.they are too. It gets better once they get into their groups.kind 'a better at least I guess. I wish I could tell them that. "Music!" The large repliod boomed in the dark room, jolting Music out of this line of thought. "Could you explain to all of these green horns on what a repliod is? It seams a few of them don't know!" Music looked at the few humans in the room. All of them were adults. This is a near useless exercise. "Sure why not?" Music scarcity said as a screen in back of him turned on. On the screen was a repliod picked apart and showing a cross section of it. "This is a repliod. A repliod, by definition, is a thinking feeling robot. A repliod can ingest normal food for humans and use it for energy or they can sleep and recover from the day that way. Sleeping is the preferred way of the two. Repliods are stronger, faster, and more resilient to damage then humans are. That's why you will see far more repliods here then humans. I'm not saying humans are weak, just soft skinned. Repliods have their own pit falls though. They can be more easily reprogrammed. They can also get viruses that, if not taken care of will alter their personality, permanently. We have programs to combat this and fix it, but only if we get them in time." The large repliod looked over the audience. Most were asleep. This infuriated him and he slowly started bending the baton in his hands. Music saw knew what he was planning on doing, and so put one of his hands on Sarges fore arm to prevent him from doing anything rash. "Come on, if they sleep in here, they will wake up hurting in the morning. Isn't that better then startling them awake? I'll take care of the ones that stayed awake, you guard the door so the ones that when to sleep can leave, ok?" Music quietly asked the still quaking repliod. Sarge nodded in agreement. "Ok, good" I get to go to bed earlier then I thought! Yes! Sarge took his place by the door as Music rounded all the non-sleeping people up plus all of the humans that gone to sleep, and started down the hall to the hunter apartments. Once out of earshot and around a corner, he addressed the group of 20. "Ok, you people were the lucky ones. I feel very sorry for those others that fell asleep and you should too. Tomorrow will be a hard day for you so sleep well and remember, it gets better after the first month or so. Oh, and don't talk back to your betters, its very bad idea in particularly if it is a female human." "Why?" piped up one of the recruits. ".if you really want to find out, try it for your self. Now to get you people to your sleeping quarters" Music said as he glided them once more.  
  
"Knock, Knock, Knock" "Huh? What?" Catica said groggy as she looked at her clock. Mmmm. 10:08. mmm sleep. "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" "Catica, I know your in there! You need to get up! You had to be in the training room at 8! CATICA! Answer Damn you!" Music called from the other side of the door. Music stopped and put his ear to the door to see if she was getting up. Suddenly there was a crash from the other side of the door. Music lurched at the sound and the ringing that was now in his ears. "You will wait or what happened to my alarm clock will happen to you!" came the answer from Catica's side of the door. "Sesh" Music commented as he made his way back down to the training room where over 100 recruits had been waiting for about 2 hours. Catica listened until she was sure Music was gone till she started putting on her white and silver armor. "He can be so annoying at this time of the day." "Who, Music?" Startled, Catica spun around to come face to face to an upside-down Serpantino on the top of her open window, his brown mop hair swaying with the breeze, "Dang you! One would think that you might wait till lunch for stuff like that.what's that in your hand?" Serpantino looked at the thing he was holding, "What this old brush? I got it just now from Amy's room." "Ahh, well guess what?" "What?" "You get to help me this morning." "Really? Doing what?" Catica got an evil glint in her eye as she turned away to go out the door, "Oh, you'll see, you'll see" Serp twisted and landed on his feet and ran after her after he put Amy's brush on Catica's bed first.  
  
"How annoying," commented one recruit near the back. "I know! You would at least think they would be here on time. Gees, "replied his neighbor. "Hey, what's your name?" asked a female human with gold hair near the 2nd person to speak, a teen aged repliod. "Oh, I'm Mick!" "Well your inventor didn't name you very well did he? "I like it just fine, thank you, Miss-Miss-" "Stall, Amy Stall," the girl of around 20 supplied. " Look, the instructors are here." Catica got up on to a podium along with a now dejected looking Serpantino and Music. Behind them filed in some rather surly looking repliods and humans, but the humans were in shorter supply then the repliods and fewer females. "These will be you instructor plus another one who will be over all of them and you. I'm not, thankfully, that person, I'm just the person who gets to have a few of you in my group. Thankfully that job is reserved for a girl named Any Stall." At this the girl, Amy Stall got up next to a flabbergasted Mick and approached the podium as Catica stepped aside. "Hi people, welcome to your week of hell. You'll wish you hadn't signed up, but you can't get out now. Hee, and what you had last night wasn't anything like what you will be getting, and if ever you think your right, I'm telling you right now, your wrong! "  
  
"Are you sure I have to go and do this?" A mouse repliod said to someone over a band communicator. "I really don't want'ta!" "You will do this and you will be rewarded well." the voice said as it cut the communication. The mouse repliod with her big white ears and thin white tail looked in to the auditorium and wined to no one in particular, "I hate my life!" 


End file.
